Remember
by We All Love That Smexy Yaoi
Summary: Gabriella goes to cross academy after it was rebuilt. She brings her best friends who are also Vampires. When they get there Gabriella recognizes Zero as a boy who helped her when she was a little girl.
1. Zero?

**Summary:**

**Gabriella goes to cross academy after it was rebuilt. She brings her best friends who are also Vampires. When they get there Gabriella recognizes Zero as a boy who helped her when she was a little girl. After her parents were killed in a car accident She runaway when a social worker came to take her away soon after she meet zero.**

**(Gabriella POV)**

" Ella can you take Violet?" I asked as the little girl in my arms began to get heavy.

"Sure," Ella said taking her.

" Are we almost there?" Charlotte, the second youngest, asked.

" Yes but lets stop at an inn for the night."I answered.

* * *

><p>I watched as the other, eight, girls of my 'family' got ready. That reminds me I never did introduce every one. Violet, which is the youngest, has semi-pitch black hair, that is always up in a pony tail, and Green eyes, she is 9. Charlotte, the second youngest, has blond hair and light blue eyes, she is 11.<p>

Paige has light brown hair and light blue eyes, she is 12. Layla has long brown hair and greenish, blueish eyes. Leah, Layla's twin, also has long brown hair and same color eyes, but her right eye is grayish because she is blind in that eye, they are 14. Aria has long dark brown hair, that goes past her waist, and light blue eye, she is 15, she and Paige are sisters. Claira, who is also 15, has short red hair and green eyes. Ella, Violet's sister, has long pitch black hair and brown eyes, she is 16. I'm Gabriella, I have short orange hair and purple eyes, I'm 17 years old, being the oldest makes me the adult figure.

We have been together for 7 years. All of our parents have died so we stay together, We are traveling to Cross Academy to be in the night class, we are all vampires, but we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood.

Soon we all went to bed and prayed that tomorrow went well.

* * *

><p>When we walked through the gates we were greeted by a boy, with silver hair and eyes.<p>

"Zero?" I asked as I recognized him.

" Charlotte? You're one of the new night class students?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm a vampire. I don't drink Human blood I drink animal blood same for the rest of my family."

**( Flash back)**

_I cried as the snow fell on me making my jacket wet. My family was dead, I had no where to go, And I was not about to go to an orphanage. _

"_Um... are you OK?" _

_I looked up to see a boy about the same age as me. He had silver hair and silver eyes._

_I slowly shook my head._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

" _My parents are dead."_

" _Oh I'm sorry. Whats your name?" He asked_

"_Gabriella."_

"_my name is Zero." he told me." If you come with me to my house I can give you some food."_

"_Okay"_

_So I followed him to his house and ,After he made sure no one was home, he fixed me vegetable soup and gave me a jacket, a scarf, mittens, and a snow hat._

"_Good-bye Zero I'll always remember you." I said waving good-bye_

" _wait!" He yell running up to me "here take this to remember me" he handed me a small sliver bracelet._

"_thank you" I said kissing him on the cheek._

_**(End of flash back)**_

_**so what do you think R&R**_


	2. Skipping Class

**(Gabriella POV)**

I began unpacking the backpack that I carry around, it had night clothes and two other outfits. We don't carry much since we walk every where we go. It would be a pain to carry a bunch of stuff around. Ella walked in and flopped on her bed, Me and Ella were sharing a room.

"Your uniform is in your wardrobe," I told Ella.

"OK."

"It's going to be hard adjusting to sleeping during the day."

"Yeah, but on the plus side we won't have to worry about Violet being afraid of the dark."

"Ha ha, yep, that reminds me" I said "Kaname said since Violet is way smarter than the average nine year old, she will be having class with us."

"Cool"

**(Violet POV)**

We walked down the stair and walked out the main door. It was twilight and we were walking to class. As we got closer to the gate I heard lots of screaming. When we walked through the gate there were a lot of day class students there. Zero was standing in front of some on one side of the pavement and some girl with black hair was doing the same on the other side. The crowd was screaming, but they didn't dare go past Zero or the other girl.

" Yuuki," I said looking up to Kaname's sister" Who is that girl over there?"

"That's Chyoko" She answered "Since I'm now in the night class I can't be on the disciplinary commity so Chyoko took my place."

"Oh,OK."

**(Gabriella POV)**

During class, instead of listening to the teacher drone on, I sat on the window seel and stared at Zero through the window, he hasn't spoken to me since he found out I was a vampire. I looked down at the silver bracelet wrapped around my right wrist. It's been there since Zero gave it to me all those years ago. I hopped down from the window and snuck out of class.

"Zero?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Why won't you speak to me?"

"Your a vampire and you never told me."

"It happened right after I left your house," I told him.

"Well your still a vampire."

"So are you!" I practically yelled "and it's not like me or any other of my family chose this or even want it! So get over it! We don't even drink human blood we drink animal blood!"

I walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Please talk to me,"

"You still have the bracelet?"

"Yeah I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

Then he turn around and pulled me into a hug.

"You're right and I can't believe after all these years you recognize me, and you still kept that bracelet."

**R&R**


	3. Onee San!

**(Gabriella Pov)**

"So... you and Zero?" Yuuki asked as we ran trough the forest at vampire speed.

I was taking Yuuki hunting with me, we were hunting animals of course.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"You guys are perfect for each other," she told me.

Then I attacked a herd of deers as they ran by and Yuuki followed my lead.

* * *

><p>I walked in the moon dorm and stopped, surprised to find Zero there.<p>

"Zero?" I asked "what are you doing here?"

"I'm joining the night class," he answered "It's getting harder to control my thirst so I'm switching classes."

"Oh."

Then Zero came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That reminds me!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Violet has healing powers so maybe she can heal your thirst a little and you can start hunting with us to keep it down!"

"That's a great idea!" Yuuki said. "I'll go get her."

A few minutes later Violet hand her eyes closed and her hands hovering over Zeros neck. Then she stopped.

"do you feel any different?" She asked.

Zero shook his head then Violet did it again but to his stomach.

"How bout now?" She asked.

"Wow, I'm not Thirsty anymore."

"Good, next time I'll go hunting I'll take you with me," I suggested " with our diet we have gone Five years without feeling thirsty even when a human was bleeding."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I walked through Zero's open door.<p>

"You going somewhere?"

"Yeah, hunting down a level-E," he answered.

"Can I come?" I asked.

" Sure," He said handing me an Anti-Vampire gun.

* * *

><p>We walked up to a old building. The walls were moldy, chipped, and cracked. There were holes, big and small, all over and the roof was completely gone.<p>

"Wow," I said "this place is trashed.

" Yep, lets go."

we walked in and looked around, the inside was worst than the outside. I slowly turned around, then suddenly I was pushed down. I got up and the vampire stopped in front of me. I got up and made 7 clones of my self, using my powers.

"Oh, you just pissed me off."

Then all hell broke loose. One of the clones kick him into a wall, cause his hair to fall to the sides of his face. Then I stopped.

"Onee-San?" I asked.

"Onii-San?" He said. "help me.. just kill me."

"No," I said biting my wrist I gave him some of my blood.

Then, I pulled him on my back and me and Zero ran home.

* * *

><p>When we got home Yuuki gave Onee-San some of her blood. Then, Violet healed his thirst. After that I toke him and Zero hunting.<p>

"How do you feel?" I asked Onee-San.

"Good I feel normal. I'm not even thirsty any more."

"Good to have you back Onee-San."

"You,too. Onii-San."

* * *

><p><strong>I was eating the best Mexican food while writing this lol... I'm thinking about kidnapping Zero<strong>

**Me:- laughs evilly.**

**R&R  
><strong>


	4. Blue Eyed Beauty

**Me: -spins around on the desk chair saying pew pew pew(thats suppose to be a shooting sound)- **

**Garrett: :/**

**Mikailyn:0.o**

**Garrett: My head hurts**

**Me: Hehe**

**Mikailyn: :( Why?**

**Me: -Runs away**

**comes back with Zero, tied up with duck tape over his mouth-**

**look who i kidnapped**

**Mikailyn: lol**

**Me: -Takes duck take off of Zero_**

**Zero: someone help me **

**Me: Shut up**

**Zero: where am I and who is this crazy fan girl who kidnapped me?**

**Me: hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gabriella POV)<strong>

I was reading a book called "Blood and Chocolate" when Kevin, Onee- San walked in with a girl. She had blond hair that was long, like very long. She also had blue eyes.

" Wow I send you on a hunting trip alone and you come back with a teenage girlfriend, your such a pedophile!" I joked.

"First she's not my girlfriend, second I'm not a pedophile!" Kevin told me "This is Emma Sumner she's a Pureblood. She was my best friend as a child and we've gone 20 year's without seeing each other, then just now I meet her in the woods and she said she wanted to be in cross academy so I'm taking her to Dorm President Kuran."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaname POV)<strong>

"Come in," I said as I heard a knock at the door.

The door opened and Kevin walked in with a girl. I took no interest in her until I met her eye's. Her eye's were a beautiful shade of blue that reminded me of the ocean. It would be so easy to get lost in her eyes.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Her name is Emma Sumner, She is a Pureblood and she wants to be in the Night Class." Kevin told me.

" Sure," I said. "By the way Kevin I wanted to talk to you.

"Kay," he said as Emma walked out "What about?"

"I've noticed that you and my sister are pretty close," I said.

"We'll um we are kinda going out," Kevin admitted

"I'm OK with that, but if you hurt her you'll really regret it," He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo a twist of event's what do you think <strong>

**R&R**


	5. Marissa

**Zero: HELP MEEE!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**EMMA: YEAH SHUT UP! come here baby – make-out with kaname under his will-**

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki POV)<strong>

"Headm-m-m-m-m" I stuttered as I saw my adoptive father leaned over a shirtless girl, making out with her.

"Yuuki! Your not supposed to be her right now!" He said quickly handing the girl her shirt.

"I can see that,"i told him "who is this?"

"This is... my Wife Marissa Sitton."

"Your what?" I asked "when did you get married?"

"Uh...before school started again," He said. "And Marissa is pregnant."

"Oh,oh. I can see that now how far in?"

"five months."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Name?"

"Lezley."

"okay then good bye."

* * *

><p><strong>(Emma POV)<strong>

It was sunset and me and Kaname were out hunting. We stopped for a minute and looked at each other out eyes looking straight into each other slowly very slowly we began to kiss. I ran my hands through his hair over and over again. Then we broke apart. I slowly licked his neck.

"Bite me I know you want to."

I carefully bit down and he softly moaned. Then he bit into my neck. Soon we broke apart.

"I love your eyes." He whispered.

"I love your hair," I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Pregnancy Troubles and Bad Bunnies

**(Gabriella POV)**

" I got to go pee!" Marissa said when I started rubbing cocoa butter on her stomach.

" Oh now you tell me!" I said.

" Yep," She said.

She got up and went to the bathroom. The headmaster put me and Yuuki in charge of helping Marissa, while he was hunting a level-E. When I heard her vomiting I got up, went in the bathroom, and held Marissa's hair back. When she was done she sat on the floor.

"Oh I hate morning sickness!"

I helped her up and walked her to the bed.

"How are you?" Yuuki asked handing her some saltines.

"Terrible!" She whined. " I've got headaches, My Breast are killing me, and I've got to go pee every five minutes!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Emma POV)<strong>

I looked up at the full moon and breathed in deeply. Then I took off. I stopped when I saw a day class student holding the bunny I was hunting. **(hehe a bunny)**

"Oh, hey your one of the new night clas-ow!" the said said as the bunny bit her then ran off. "What's with your eye's they're red?"

I looked at the blood dripping from her finger as I walked towards her ready to attack, But two hands grabbed my upper arms and held me back. I looked up into Kaname's red eyes.

"Kaname?" I said.

"Oh- Kaname." The ignorant day class student said.

" Go to your dorm and don't come back out at night." Kaname told the girl.

She then nodded and ran off.

"Kaname, I sorr-"

"It's okay," he said cutting me off.

He pulled back the very little hair that covered his neck. I looked up into his eyes and he slowly nodded. I slowly bit into his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know I haven't updated in a while,but I have a good excuse. My mom let me download Sims 3. Okay I know I know. Thats a crappy excuse but who cared!<strong>


	7. AN

**Okay so I have writes block with this story...soooo I'm "rewriting" till I get an Idea... I'm publishing it on here...so read it...It's not much different, just edited and some stuff added...**


End file.
